


Late Nights

by roseangel013



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Underage Sex, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseangel013/pseuds/roseangel013
Summary: It's hard to be quiet late at night, especially when your boyfriend really knows what he's doing.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 104





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to start off by saying that the title of this story is probably going to change. I couldn’t figure one out that I well and truly liked so here we are. This story may also have a few sister works but don’t quote me on that. I am still working on everything else, trust me I have not forgotten anyone. Please enjoy this piece of smut that has been running through my head for a minute. And because I have not been seeing enough Jason Todd x Reader smut pieces out there lately. Enjoy!

I was laying on my back, browsing the internet in boredom on my phone when he came in. It was quite late by anyone else’s standards, but we were different. A late-night for us meant an hour or so of sleep before starting our routines over on a good day.

“You’re supposed to be asleep,” he said as he crawled up my body, placing gentle kisses against my clothed skin as he went. “In your own bed.”

I pushed the power button on the side of my phone as I began to sit up. “You’re probably right. I should be in my own bed right now. I do have to get up bright and early for school tomorrow, but shame on me for considering that the love of my life would want to see me after a long, grueling night out on patrol.”

As I continued to make my way to get up, a firm hand stopped me in my tracks and pushed my back onto the bed with little resistance. “I’m rubbing off on you too much, (Y/N/N). I think Bruce intended it to be the other way around when he suggested we spend more time together.”

“I don’t think Bruce would approve of any of the ways you tend to rub off on my Jay,” I said smirkingly as I shot up to capture his lips with my own. I certainly didn’t miss the gleam in his eyes at my words as our lips collided, but I knew he had decided it wasn’t the best of times to comment on it when he pushed me back into the pillows, deepening the kiss and drawing a moan from my lips.

I had been waiting for this for a while. I think we both had been. Sure, Jason and I got time to do couples things like go on dates and just be together, but not in the way we both craved. Living in a house with the world’s greatest detective and his butler did not make it easy when you wanted to be intimate with your significant other, but it wasn’t really supposed to be, and that made it even more special when we did get this time together.

As Jason moved on to kiss my neck, I couldn’t help but moan a bit louder and I writhed beneath him.

“You have to be quiet (Y/N/N),” he said against my skin and I wanted so badly to listen, but as he finished he dragged his tongue up the side of my neck, against my jugular vein and I couldn’t control myself.

“A-aah…fuck Jay!” I practically shouted, my nails slightly digging into the skin of his back. Jason was quick to smother my cry with an urgent and messy kiss. The sounds coming from my throat were barely loud enough for our ears as I sucked greedily at his tongue.

“You’re not helping,” he said breathlessly with a smile. “One of these days I am going to get you as far away from another person as I possibly can so you can make as much noise as you want while I make you feel so good, but right now we have to keep it down. If Bruce came in here right now,”

“He’d probably kill us both,” I said through a breathless laugh.

“Maybe me, you always have been the most tolerable out of the three of us,” Jason said as he pulled my shirt over my head causing goosebumps to flood my skin at the sudden lack of protection.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. He would toss you and Dick out long before even considering me. Not only am I the first girl but I happen to keep him sane with your shenanigans and whatnot.”

Jason playfully rolls his eyes at my words but doesn’t say anything as he slowly pulls down my sleep shorts and his eyes light up with lust when he sees that I don’t have any panties on.

“You did say you were rubbing off on me. And I did mention that not all of those ways were appropriate.”

The two of us spend a few moments staring lustfully into one another’s eyes before Jason’s tongue darts out and teasingly laps at my folds. I know what he is trying to do, he does this practically ever we are together like this. Imagine having a staredown with some vicious predator. You know that as long as you can hold eye contact with this beast you are fine, but the moment you pull your eyes away, for any moment, you are a goner. That was what Jason was doing to me right now. Except he was not playing fair. And he _never_ did.

He continued to lap lazily at my outer lips and as much as I wanted to, I didn’t give in. I wouldn’t. When he realized this, he took it a step further. He took two fingers and gently nudged at my opening. My toes began to curl back and forth when he began to pump in and out, but I held my ground. Jason Todd would not get the better of me.

He continued on this path for quite some time and the longer he went and the deeper his thrusts got, the more I felt my resolve crumbling to the point where I wondered if I could truly keep this up for much longer. Jason didn’t break a single sweat as he sucked hickies into my thighs and sucked and lapped teasingly at my folds while I was panting up a storm and soaking the sheets under me.

My breaking point came when Jason moved from sucking on my folds to my clit and when he did that my head shot back and I let out a deep moan as I felt his tongue swirl around my bundle of nerves. I felt the smug smirk against my core as he continued his assault on my body but I couldn’t care in the slightest at that moment. All I cared about was reaching my release.

I, unfortunately, did not get the chance to do that because just as I was Jason withdrew from me completely. My eyes shot open and I stared at him in frustration. He simply got off the bed and removed the sweatpants he had been wearing before rejoining me on the bed.

“Don’t worry. I’m not just gonna leave you hanging. Have I ever before?”

“First time for everyt- woah!” Jason flipped me onto my stomach before I could finish my statement and I flipped my hair over my shoulder so I could glare at him, but before I could say anything else, I felt something prodding at my entrance from behind.

“See I’ve had to tell you what, two, three times to quiet down, and then it hit me. It’s just in your nature and I’m just gonna keep pulling those delicious noises from you because I’m that good,” I rolled my eyes and him and he smirked and leaned over to give me a quick kiss. “So you can bite or scream or whatever as hard or loud as you want into that pillow. Win-Win.”

Again, Jason didn’t give me a chance to reply before he buried himself balls deep inside of me with enough force to make me fall face-first into the aforementioned pillow just in time to let out the lewdest moan I have ever heard, let alone released.

“God, this was a great idea. Keep making sounds like that and I’m not gonna last very long. And you’re so fucking tight,” Jason began with shallow thrusts at first, almost as if he were having a hard time from the stimulation, but it wasn’t long before he began pounding into me. His thrusts weren’t exceptionally fast but they were deep and powerful to the point where I swear I could feel him inside me in places that shouldn’t have been possible.

I could feel him moving my hair to one side of my neck before I felt his lips leaving soft, wet kisses along the column of my neck and ear and I clenched slightly around him at the sensation. He growled roughly in my ear before I felt his tongue drag just as roughly along the same path his lips had just made and I bucked against him, letting out another desperate moan and clenching around him once again, this time tighter and it made him feel incredible inside me.

I turned my head to the side on the pillow so he could hear me as I sobbed. “F-fuck Jay! Fa-faster. Please.”

He quickly captured my lips in his own in a sloppy kiss as his thrusts picked up speed and intensity and I found myself crying into Jason’s mouth with every snap of his hips against mine. I released his mouth and found biting down into the corner of one of the pillows at a particularly rough thrust. I knew he was getting close because his movements were losing their consistency and I wasn’t too far behind.

Jason reached around and found my little bundle of nerves with ease and rubbed mercilessly and I came with a scream of his name into his pillow as I felt pulsing warmth flood into me at the same time.

Once I could feel myself beginning to come down, I collapsed onto the pillow beneath me and I was either supporting Jason more than I realize or he decided to collapse with me, but I could feel his forehead pressed against my back and he attempted to catch his breath and he placed clumsy, chaste kisses to the skin he could reach in the position we were in.

After a little bit of time passed, I watched Jason get out of bed and go into the bathroom, he returned a few moments later with a warm washcloth and began to gently clean me off before wiping down himself and chucking the dirty cloth in the laundry basket. He got in and laid on his back and I crawled on top of him, resting my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me after pulling the blanket over the both of us.

“I’m going back to my room,” I said drowsily and snuggling a bit closer to him.

“I can see that,” I could feel the smirk against my head.

“I’m halfway to the door Todd. Alfred can’t find me in here in the morning.”

“He won’t. He never does.”

I swatted his chest at that.

“Don’t jinx us.” I felt the rumble of his laughter more than I heard it.

“Goodnight (Y/N/N),”

I was pretty sure he said something else after that, but I was already asleep before I heard what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to R&R. Comments are my lifeblood and I try my best to incorporate what you guys want in my works as much as I can. Keep open minds!


End file.
